1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to headwear apparel and more specifically relates to a water-resistant headwear that provides improved comfort, improved secure fit, and improved lifetime.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water-resistant headwear is used for protection from weather elements and in bathing to keep a person's hair dry—protected from water and moisture. Presently designed water-resistant headwear (e.g., present shower caps) are often designed as disposable elements having a short lifecycle. For example, many shower caps use an elastic band around the base of the cap to retain the cap on the user's head. This elastic band tends to wear out quickly such that the cap no longer is well secured to the user's head thus diminishing the essential purpose of the apparel—protection from water and moisture. Further, present water-resistant headwear offer limited or no choices for style to be utilized in public outside the context of personal bathing (e.g., such as inclement weather protection). Still further, some users have allergic skin reactions to certain water-resistant materials used in some headwear.
Thus it is an ongoing challenge to provide improved water-resistant headwear designs.